Dreaming in Cold Blood  formerly known as Blood
by NarcissaLouise
Summary: "Bloody hell" Hermione said out loud to herself, breathing heavily as she has just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Little did she know that far away in an isolated manor, Draco Malfoy had just woken up from the same exact dream- except
1. Nightmares unexplained

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I would like to 'own' Draco Malfoy if you know what I mean ;)**

**Set in Hermione and Draco's sixth year. I have a lot of editing and figuring out to do- so I don't know if it will go along with the Half Blood Prince or not. Probably not. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story please put them into a review or message me! **

**Enjoy!**

**Please, please, please review! **

"Bloody hell" Hermione said out loud to herself, breathing heavily as she has just woken up from a terrible nightmare.

The more she thought about the dream, however; the more peculiar it seemed. It wasn't a nightmare, really, not now that she was awake and in the real world. In her dream however it seemed to be the most awful and unbearable nightmare- it felt as though the one thing she had feared the most was unfolding in front of her very eyes.

Images of her strange dream flew back into her mind- a bloodcurdling scream that sounded much like her own, a wicked cackle that chilled her bones, and the body of none other than Draco Malfoy on the floor squirming painfully like an ant under a magnifying glass, digging his nails into his own skin, writing in pain yet desperately trying to hold it in like a man- but naturally it came out in short random unwanted shrieks.

Hermione's recollection of the dream continued as she remembered throwing herself onto the floor that looked so cold and hard- leaning over Draco- feeling a searing pain in her heart and a throbbing in her chest as if he was her.. her… everything.

A confused and shocked look was plastered on her face as she sat sweating in bed, recovering from a dream so ridiculous yet so real.

Little did she know that far away in an isolated manor, Draco Malfoy had just woken up from the same exact dream- except this time Granger was the one on the floor shaking with pain. Surely, he thought- staring up at his ceiling of nothing but darkness- he wouldn't react in such a way if he saw that filthy little mudblood being tortured in the floor of his home.

He scoffed to himself, but could not help but to think now incredibly real the dream had felt- the emotions that were running through him as he watched- ugh, Granger- who he seemed to care deeply about in the dream- shake uncontrollably on the floor as she screamed for Draco over and over again pleading for help.

Suddenly, Draco had the uncontrollable urge to yell 'stop' but held himself back. Both Hermione and Draco shook it off, trying to forget all about the dream completely. The both lay in bed though with eyes wide open, and neither of them got much sleep that night.

Draco opened his eyes slowly, though he hasn't wanted to, and muttered "Brilliant". That night Draco had only gotten about an hour of sleep – although he felt as though it was barely half that.

He tried as hard as he could to force out the memories of that bloody dream he had last night. Normally Draco had forgotten most of the details of a dream by this time, but the memory of this one stayed particularly fresh, which bothered him. So he decided to keep the dream to himself and not anyone tell about it like he did with many things.

He examined his handsome but sunken face in his large bathroom mirror and winced at the ghastly bags under his eyes. He splashed some water on his face and, without bothering to change from his black silk robe into some clothes, went downstairs to see what his mother had conjured up for breakfast. Draco never understood the point of his mother making homemade breakfast for him when the elves were perfectly capable of making it.

When Narcissa heard him coming down the stairs she turned around swiftly- for he was the only son she'd have, and lately he's been forced to act as the man of the house, with his father being 'out' so often.

"Draco, sweetheart how did you sleep?"

"Fine" he lied. She eyed him suspiciously, it had been a long time since her normally very proper son had been too lazy to change into some decent clothes before coming down to breakfast- and here he was in his robe!

The brutally caring mother also thought she had noticed heavy purple bags under his already very tired pale blue eyes. She hadn't seen him this bad since…

"Draco come look at me!" she said sternly. He turned to her and she nearly gasped at the sullen look on his face. "oh my dear boy" she put a hand to his forehead "what has gotten into you?"

_More like what certain mudblood had snuck her way into his dreams_ he thought to himself. Narcissa looked at her precious son, holding his face in her hands but still speaking firmly. "You lied to me when you said you had a good nights sleep, Draco"

"Sorry mother, I was up late reading" he lied again. She didn't believe him, for she could see right through her son like he could see through anyone else, but she didn't want to argue for he seemed a bit testy this morning from his lack of sleep.

"Where's Lucius" Draco suddenly asked. Narcissa cringed at the choice of Draco's harsh words. He had called her by her first name once when he was upset with her but never dared to it again after feeling the nauseating guilt of making his mother cry.

"Your _father _is out, he will be back by noon"

Draco certainly was irritable this morning, for he suddenly sneered at his mother "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be off with 'father'?" he mocked at the word father- he hadn't been to keen to his father lately, or ever really since he grew a mind of his own.

Narcissa winced a bit at the sting of his words, but she was used to hearing this from Draco.

"I was worried about you, I heard you saying funny things in your sleep so I stayed home to make sure you were alright. But the looks of it I was right, Draco you're a mess! Tell me sweetheart what's wrong?"

Draco's stomach sank to the ground, saying funny things in his sleep? Did she hear him say Hermione's name? Would she recognize the name? Surely she would, from all those time he complained about her in his early years, actually, he still complains about her. Draco fidgeted with the tie on his robe nervously, thinking of what to say. He went back to what he knew best- covering up his fear with and attitude everyone seemed to know him for.

"So you stayed home just because I mumbled in my sleep then? I'm not a child!" he nearly yelled. His mother snapped at him sternly- but only because she was so worried about her boy.

"you weren't just mumbling Draco, you were screaming, yelling, cursing and hitting things. I ran into check on you when I heard you scream and you were flailing your arms around like a madman!" she crossed her arms "and this isn't the first time this has happened you know! It's been going on for quite some time now, don't you remember anything!" she finally finished with a snap.

Draco stood there in shock, in complete silence. He had no idea what to say, what to ask, without giving away what he dreamed about or how it made him feel- sick to his stomach.

"What- what- " he cleared his throat, coming back to his senses and feeling the confidence rise in him. "What sort of things was I saying, or… screaming"

"Not to many words necessarily, the one word I could make out that you seemed to say- or scream- the most was 'stop'." His heart raced as he remembered how the words stop was repeating in his head when he had first woken up, however; what Narcissa said next nearly made Draco faint.

"You were screaming someone's name as well, I couldn't quite put a face to it- I hardly recognized the name. You also kept yelling 'don't hurt her', which I found…"

"Stop" he ordered. "Enough with this nonsense, it was only a dream" he snapped. And with that he got up, walked up the stairs to his large room and changed into a pair of black trousers and a grey button up shirt. Draco sat down on his abnormally large bed, buried his face in his hands, and waited until his mother finished his eggs and bacon.

**remember to review! thanks guys!**


	2. Among friends

At her muggle house at around nine o'clock- as usual, Hermione woke up sleepily, but this time with an irritatingly less amount of sleep. Her eyes shot open, however; when she remembered the awfully strange nightmare she had the night was the third time this week she has had this dream- Hermione almost always remembered her dreams vividly, and _vivid_ this one was for sure.

She looked around her room- which was cleaner than it usually was- and it was usually spotless- therefore meaning there was barely anything in the room. All her things were packed and ready for her to go to the burrow later tonight and then eventually head off to Hogwarts for year six.

She sat on the edge of her bed, bouncing on it slightly, still lost in the peculiar dream. It was the same every time- Malfoy screeching as he writhed in pain on the cold stone floor that she always remembered so clearly- it was like in her dream she took note of how hard and unwelcoming the floor must be.

When she looked in the mirror she laughed at herself, her hair- which was in a bun when she went to sleep- tangled itself into a ridiculous looking explosion of frizz. Trying to tame it down a bit with her hand, she sighed and casually waltzed into the kitchen to grab some of her favorite muggle cereal- Rice Krispies.

Assuming her parents were already at work she knew she would have the house to herself for the day- which she took advantage of by writing Ron and Harry an owl, and of course- reading.

_Dear Harry and Ron, _

_I had that dream again, but I told you a million times I will not share the details until I am face to face with you two at the burrow-which should be soon since I leave tonight _

-Hermione cold just imagine Ron's reaction as he read the letter 'Bloody hell, why does she keep telling us about this stupid dream she's having if she wont even tell us what its about?'. She laughed at the thought and wrote- _sorry Ron. Anyways, I cannot wait to see you two, I have missed you both dearly and I am bored silly over here where I cannot even use an once of magic, I expect you two are feeling the same. At least I have books right?_

_Love, Hermione _

She folded up the letter and gave it to her temporary owl to mail to the boys. And with that she went back up into her room and got lost in a book, not getting out of bed all day until her parents got home later that night.

When she arrived at the burrow just as everyone was waking up. When the door to the house she considered her second, or third home opened she was greeted- as usual- with a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley and a squeal of excitement from Ginny as she was happy to see another female companion in the house at last.

Ron and Harry ran up to her next with wide smiles and warm embraces, she had missed her best friends more that she realized- and simply could not wait to spend long nights making fun of certain Slytherins, and talking about their future year at Hogwarts together and what could possibly happen.

As all the excitement of her arrival died down, she noticed eager stares from both Ron and Harry and she rolled her eyes and said "Relax, after I get unpacked I will tell you everything" she huffed.

"How about _while_ you're unpacking" Ron pushed.

"Merlin! You two are nosier than-than- than _I _am!" she almost yelled. Ron and Harry gave each other skeptical looks. "But I suppose that would be alright, if you two must know at this very moment." She smiled as the boys brought up her belongings for her. They finally slumped down on her bed, exhausted, as Hermione unzipped her suitcase.

"So…" Harry urged.

"Well, the biggest concern of all is _who _was in the dream." She started "it is the most awful and despicable person you could even imagine having in your dream"

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ron guessed stupidly.

"Malfoy" Harry said without hesitation

"Exactly" she said regretfully.

"Ugh, Malfoy? Hermione how could you?" Ron said, making a face.

"Oh no it gets worse" she paused, taking time to fold a pair of jeans.

"Did you two snog?" Ron nearly shouted, face plastered in shock

"Oh, goodness no. but I don't know if this is much better" Hermione's eyes wondered around the room, wondering how long she could avoid telling them about the dream.

"Hermione- we know it's awful- but please just get on with the story" Harry said.

"Oh, alright. So, it's set in this awfully cold and harsh looking room with stone floors- and there he is- Malfoy squirming in pain on the floor, as if he was-"

"Being tortured" Harry finished.

"Exactly!" Hermione said again, impressed with how spot on and accurate Harry's guesses were. Maybe he had the dream too?

"I was in the dream as well, and when I saw Malfoy on the floor in so much pain- I couldn't bare it. While I was in the dream it felt like a nightmare- like the most horrible thing I could imagine. I heard and awful scream which I assumed was mine, and next thing I know I'm leaning over Malfoy's body.

It was like-like I was in love with him." she finished, slightly nervous but more excited to see Ron and Harry's expression when she was done. The both had their mouths wide open in shock. Ron's eyes had a hint of jealousy and Harry's a hint of disappointment.

Hermione laughed so hard she snorted at the both of them. "It was only a dream for goodness sakes, relax you two"


	3. Malfoy's Memories

At Malfoy Manor, he was staring at his reflection bitterly in the mirror. As a man who was usually pleased with the way he looked and presented himself- Draco was upset with the way his face seemed to be covered in barely there bruises. Just like his mother, Draco was very concerned for his appearance and this lack of sleep was doing nothing for it. Perhaps after he got some healthy food into him his ghostly complexion would return back to its normal pale pink state.

When he walked downstairs he saw his mother perched on the couch reading another one of her silly wizard romance novels. His breakfast was sitting on the dining room table still warm from the warming spell his mother had put on it.

"Thank you" Draco mumbled, barely audible, and Narcissa smiled from behind her book.

For a while, Narcissa stopped reading her book and simply watched as her son consumed his breakfast so delicately. She had to stifle a halfhearted chuckle when he gingerly pressed a napkin on either corner of his mouth. Shaking her head, little memories of Draco and his cute little prim and proper tendencies flew into her mind. Like that time that he was first going to Hogwarts, and he was worried that his room mates wouldn't keep the room clean; or even before that when he tried so hard to help her organize his ninth birthday party. This time she couldn't hold her light chuckle back and Draco quickly snapped his gaze in her direction, so much different than the curious little boy he used to be. "What are you laughing at?"

Narcissa didn't answer him, she just gazed at her son and wondered how he got to be so hostile. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the answer- she knew it was because of Lucius- but she would never admit that.

"Do you think we have any old photo albums?" she said, walking into the other room lazily.

"Blimey, my mother's turned into bloody Loony Lovegood!" Draco hissed, walking over to the stair so he could spend another day alone in the comfort of his room again.

"Draco, sweetheart, look what I found!" his mother came rushing in holding an enormous dusty book "look! It's a photo album! Oh, don't go upstairs and make me read this alone!" she begged as she noticed Draco sulking towards the stairs. He didn't respond, ignoring her until he reached the first step.

"Draco Malfoy you _will_ come over here and look at this with me this instant!" she screeched. Draco rolled his eyes and started sulking towards his mother this time, upset with himself that he followed orders so faithfully.

When he sat down on the black leather couch next to Narcissa, he noticed a picture of a dreamy blue eyed baby with ice-white hair and very chubby cheeks.

"Is that me?" Draco said, crushing the urge to smile back at the chubby baby in the portrait.

"Frowning even back then, not much has changed after all." She sighed and turned the page. The photo he saw next kicked him in the gut with disbelief and longing.

"_father_?" he said, shocked, looking at a picture of a blond, happy-looking man with hair only up to his shoulders who was sitting on his favorite chair in the living room- bouncing what looked to be a three year old Draco on is knee. The anger, resentment, and fear that usually lingered in his fathers eyes wasnt there, and the pure love that he felt between the man and his son sent a warm sensation through his body. Draco peered over to the leather chair he knew to be his fathers- staring at it so intently as if trying to register the memory.

"Draco?" Narcissa said softly as she reached out to touch his shoulder. As soon as he felt his mothers warming touch on his shoulder, he snapped out of his trance and slipped himself out of her grip.

"Can I go upstairs now?" he said coolly. Narcissa sighed, giving up once again on getting her little boy to be happy again. "Very well, go isolate yourself in your room for another whole day." She snipped. Narcissa was a very loving and kind-hearted mother, but she was still the sister of Bellatrix- and she had picked up on some of her cruelty while growing up.

Draco released a low growl from the back of his throat in response to his mother's sarcastic outburst. He sneered and sulked back up the marble stairs to his room.

He paced around in his room for a bit, the images of those moving pictures of his family before there was pressure and resistance were pestering him. Draco could feel the familiar urge to start crying- but he hadn't cried in three years, and he wasn't about to cry over some silly childhood memories, no matter how much he missed them.

He needed something to get lost in, quickly. His ice blue eyes darted around the room for a distraction, and they fell on a large dusty book that he knew to be his favorite wizard novel to get lost in. he picked it up, wiped the layer of dust off it, and weakly smiled when he saw the familiar title written in warm gold letters. _The Adventures of Warwick Pendleton_, it read.

This book was 770 pages of brilliant tales of adventure, mystery, murder, and true love. Draco didn't particularly fancy reading about the latter- but every once in a while his mothers love for romance would settle in him and he secretly enjoyed it. Narcissa saw it in him, and Draco would deny it until death- but truthfully, Draco was very romantic. Much like his father.


	4. Cold and Grey

**okay so, this chapter is a bit longer- okay twice as long. Hope you like it! Just a warning- I might be editing the other chapters so that they make sense in the rest of the story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more you review the faster I will update! Here are the songs that I listened to while writing this part. They really helped me get in the mood of the story, and I think this part is better than the others because of it- and I think they will help you too!**

_**My Love- Sia (Hermione)**_

**_Disarm- Smashing Pumpkins (Draco)_**

**REMEMBER- REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Hermione was relieved to be safe in the Burrow. Truthfully, she had always felt safer in the Burrow than she did at her muggle home, because at lease here there was a lot of trained wizards there to fend off any threats. Other than Hogwarts, the Burrow was the safest place Hermione spent any of her time. But not even the Burrow could stop the nightmare from revisiting Hermione's dreams tonight.<p>

She got to the Burrow rather late in the day, so she only had time for dinner, unpacking while telling the boys about her dream, and catching up with Ginny for an hour. She would have loved to chat longer, but the unmistakable screeches of Mrs. Weasley ("off to bed! Come on now!") couldn't be ignored.

As she drifted off to sleep and into another world, and eerie mist spread itself around her mind- setting the scene for the awful dream to play over again. This time, however; the dream was different. The other times, the dream came and went like any other dream, but as she lay there- eyebrows furrowed- deep in sleep, Hermione got out of her small creaky bed. The dream continued in her frustrated mind as she subconsciously padded across the room and fiddled with the doorknob until she got it open.

In the world she was dreaming in, Hermione was walking cautiously and curiously through a dark and musty corridor that seemed to match the hard floor that she always remembered from her dreams before. Her bare feet against the cold stone sent shivers up her legs and the hair rose on the back of her neck. The corridor seemed never ending, her curious brown eyes darted from one wall to the other- they were all the same- cold and gray- like a certain pair of eyes that had lingered in her mind every time she woke up. Suddenly, she heard a scream and her head snapped in the direction of the noise- and saw a red flash at the end of the corridor. Her heart faltered and before she knew it her bare feet were swiftly taking her down the corridor- her wild brunette curls flying behind her. The emotion that was running through a sleeping Hermione had never felt so real. Fear beat itself against her head, trying to find a way out, but there was no escape. Longing and passion, however; were buzzing insider her- bouncing around her torso. She thought she could literally feel them trying to escape as well, but she then realized that was just her heart pounding in her chest. Only ten feet from where the red light had appeared- she saw what she knew would be there. Although she hoped she had been wrong, she was right, her faith was emptied as she saw Draco Malfoy on his knees, he had clearly been tortured for hours. As she got closer she could see the color was long gone from his face, but the light in his eyes was still there. Draco spotted her when she was nearly five feet away and he managed a weak but genuine smile before a murderous green flash took over the whole room. That smile, the thing that Hermione loved the most abut Draco, was the last she would ever see of him. Hermione screamed as she looked into the dull gray eyes that were now as lifeless as the walls she was just trapped in. Now she was trapped in this cruel world without her love, her only. She let out scream after scream- releasing a different emotion that had been boiling within her each time- while sobbing uncontrollably as she collapsed over the dead body of Draco. She screamed his name with so much pain that she felt her heart brake, but this didn't bring him back, nothing would. A bone chilling gust of wind traveled violently across her face. The breeze whipped at her again- and this time it carried her back into reality.

Mrs. Weasley woke up sharply to a ghastly scream that immediately chilled her achy bones wrinkled skin. She shot up and so did her heart rate.

"Ginny?" she shrieked? "Ginny, sweetheart I'm coming!"

Her heart pounded as she ran to Ginny's room, she heard the scream come again, and she imagined coming into the room to see her worst fear. When she burst into the room- wand at the ready- she saw her confused, safe, but still terrified daughter.

"Gin-" but Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by another scream that did not come from her daughter's mouth.

"It's not me mum! It's Hermione! Look!" Ginny pointed to the small window next to her bed. By now all of the Weasleys and Harry were out of bed, rumbling around trying to figure out what was going on. Mrs. Weasley peered out of the window and gasped as she saw Hermione out in front of the house screaming on the ground as if she were hovering over something.

"Oh my!" She whispered harshly as she scurried out of the room- bumping into everyone in the house on her way. "Out of my way! Out of my way! Sorry Harry dear-" she said as she nearly knocked him down the spiral staircase. Mrs. Weasley was down in the front yard running to Hermione fasted than most of her family had ever seen her. She ran up to Hermione and placed a careful hand on her back, but retracted it when another shriek of pain poured out of Hermione. Everyone else in the house was in the front yard now too- but they kept their distance- watching from the doorstep. The name that escaped from Hermione's lips next put everyone into shock. Fred and George gaped with their mouth wide open, Ginny squeaked, Mr. Weasley furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval, and Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances at each other.

"DRACO!" she screamed, shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were still closed however.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her for a moment- then put a brave arm on her shoulder and realized she was… asleep. "wake up! Hermione, dear, please wake up! Its only a dream!" But there was no response, only more screams and sobs. Finally, Mrs. Weasley sighed as if this next action was her last and most unwanted resort. "Hermione, its alright! It was just a dream… he's alive" she said the last phrase with so much understanding that this is what woke her up. Mrs. Weasley shook her slightly harder now and Hermione's eyes shot open.

Her heart was vibrating beneath her chest, and her face was sweating profusely- or were those tears? The fear and pain still lingered in her chest- and the lifeless cold gray eyes were still haunting her mind. Why was she outside? The last thing she remembered she was drifting into sleep in her bed.

"It's okay dear" she calming sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed around her "your safe now. It was just a dream"

And that's when she knew. She had been dreaming again, but this time she was sleepwalking, and sleep… screaming. Hermione felt the relief and confusion sweep over and it was too much for her. She threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley and cried hard into her shoulder. A soft hand rubbed her back calmly- and after a few minutes she got the strength to stand up. But as soon as she turned around and saw the whole lot of Weasley's watching her with fear and shock- embarrassment raided her mind and her knees faltered a bit before she ran into Harry and Ron's welcoming and understanding embraces- letting them hold her up as her knees finally gave in.

"All of you! Back inside and up to bed! Now! This isn't some freak show, so stop gaping- Fred! Geroge!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked and Hermione silently thanked her. Fred and George snapped their mouths shut at their mother's orders and sulked back inside with the rest of the family. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked in last- spare Mrs. Weasley who was still out in the yard staring ahead- the boys holding up Hermione with their arms.

Mrs. Weasley stood out in the cold yard, wind whipping her short hair around her face. She tightened her robe around her plump body and sighed.

"Molly!" her husbands voice sounded, head poking out of one of the many windows. "coming in, dear?"

"Soon Lexius-" she stopped short and cursed to herself "I mean, Arthur. I'm alright"

"Okay dear"

Mrs. Weasley let the wind swirl around her, she took another deep breath and replayed tonight events in her mind. Hermione had been dreaming about Draco Malfoy, the wretched son of that git Lucius. She obviously knew it was a nightmare, hence the screaming and crying- but Mrs. Weasley had the strangest feeling Hermione had dreams like this before, like she was expecting it. The way Hermione looked when she finally awoke- after the horror from the dream faded off her countenance- was that of someone who had just experienced something they knew would happen, no matter how much they wished it wouldn't. Hermione had dreamed of Draco before, and she didn't like it.

When Mrs. Weasley came up to bed after several more minutes of contemplating in the wind- she found her husband awake reading by wand light.

"I thought you would be asleep" she said shakily, she knew he knew what she was thinking. Mr. Weasley didn't answer her, he just peered at her through his spectacles and smiled.

"Something is bothering you sweetheart." He said warmly.

"I-I'm sorry I called you Lexius, really I am. Its just that what happened tonight with Hermione made me think of him. You know that I love you, and you only Arthur, right?"

"Of course." He smiled again and patted the empty spot on the bed next to him. "I forgive you, its understandable Molly." He finished and she sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Hermione is more like me than I thought" she sighed. And with that he put out the light.

* * *

><p>Draco got lost in the book within the first page. Through the whole day, he stayed glued to the book, only leaving his room to go to the bathroom or grab something to eat. The stories completely pulled him in, it was as if he really was lost, like he had ventured into the forest and forgotten his way out. But Draco didn't mind being lost in this forest- better than that bloody forest outside of Hogwarts he had to go into in his first year.<p>

The day went by quickly; the hours flew by adventure by adventure. For the first time in years- Draco felt like a child again- something he rarely got to do even when he _was_ a child. And now that his father was out weeks at a time- Draco had even less time to be a child. He had to fill the shoes that he knew he one day would need to fill- he never knew he would have to fill them so soon, however. He heard a loud crack the split up the sky and he decided that now was a good time to go to sleep- he always found it easier to fall asleep to the sounds of a storm. The lightening and thunder calmed him.

As he closed his eyes- a heavy weight spread itself across his chest and he knew he would have that dream again tonight. Subconsciously, Draco turned on his side and pulled his knees slightly towards his torso- and went on dreaming.

The first hour of sleep was peaceful, and dream-free, but as the night continued the inevitable dream crept into his mind. Draco was breathing steadily as he slipped into a very different world- even though it took place in the very house he was in.

Smoke swirled around him as he was brought into the alternate universe that was his dreams. All of the sudden, he was in the west corridor of his home- frantically searching a sign of his lover. The corridor was much longer than he remembered- it seemed like it would never end. Until he saw a flash of red light in the distance- he was beginning to feel like it was hopeless. His heart plummeted to the floor- he know who that red flash was directed to and even worse- he knew who cast it. He knew her very well, although he wished he didn't.

The soles of his leather shoes slapped against the cold stone floor as he ran to save her. Every step he got closer- he found it harder and harder to breath, he felt like his throat was closing in, like there wasn't much time left for him or for the girl he was in love with.

The scene he walked into was his worst nightmare; the black haired witch gave Draco a menacing smile- her eyes void of feeling, only filled with revenge- and took his love from him with two words and a flash of that familiar green light. Just before the curse hit her- Hermione whispered 'It's alright'. And then, too soon enough, the life in her warm, golden brown eyes was gone.

Draco's insides burned and his heart snapped. He felt weaker than he had ever felt, but Hermione's last words willed him to carry on- even if it was only for a few seconds- so he could do what he wished to do for a long time. Draco lifted his wand, tears wetting his face, and whispered the same words that had taken the only purpose in his life only moments ago, but he whispered these words with such fervor and spite that the curse hit his aunt so hard she flew thirty feet back.

It was the first person he had ever killed- and he didn't even flinch, that is, until he remembered the lifeless girl on the floor. Cries of pain echoed in the manor, screams, curses, and lastly- her name. The constant glow of her skin was fading and soon it would be as cold and pale as his own. He touched her cheek- the warmth was still there- and he kissed it tenderly before sobs took over. There was a slam behind him, but he didn't move from his position, but as the slam of the heavy wooden door echoed throughout the lifeless room- Draco snapped his head up and saw the real world unravel itself in front of him.

The cries of a mother's son were something you just knew. Narcissa's blue eyes shot open as she heard the unfortunately familiar screams of Draco. Not even bothering to shrug on her night sweater, she ran through the corridors of the empty home- ignoring the cold that stung her soft skin. The shouts of her son pulsed through her head- giving her a worried headache. These screams were worse than they had ever been. She heard what sounded like pain, and ran faster.

"Draco!" she shrieked. "It's only a dream darling! Wake up!"

To her absolute horror, however; Draco was not shuffling violently in his large bed- he wasn't even in his room.

"Draco! Where are you!" she screamed, horrified of what she would find of her son if the worst was to be expected. Her heart raced, and she could barely feel her hands. Tears escaped from her icy eyes as she cast a quick charm that lead her to her son. Relieved beyond words, she found her son safe in a very drafty sitting room on the third floor. He was screaming still, looking to be leaning over something.

"Sweetheart, wake up! Its not real!" she screeched as she ran over to him. Her only son was shaking as he shouted a name she had never heard before.

"NO! HERMIONE!" Draco's raspy voice broke the silence like glass. Narcissa put a hand on his back, rubbed it, and kept reassuring him that everything was okay and it was just a dream- but he didn't wake, he just continued sobbing very loudly. Narcissa tried thinking about what Draco may be dreaming about- she had heard him say 'don't hurt her' in previous dreams- so she tried to reassure him that this Hermione girl was alright.

"She's okay Draco." Her voice was calm this time, reminding a slightly conscious Draco of how she used to talk to him when he was a boy. "Wake up."

And with that, Draco took a huge gasp of air- like he was underwater for too long, drowning- as he woke completely from his dream. He looked around him and saw he was out of bed, and in the same room that his nightmare had taken place. The sight of the place made him shutter and he wrapped his lean arms around his mother. Her soft calm voice settled his heartbeat as he breathed heavily- inhaling her comforting scent. For a few minutes he just sat there embracing his mother, until his feeble voice- so weak it embarrassed him- broke the silence again, but much less violently.

"Mother, could I get some tea?" he nearly squeaked. Narcissa smiled at Draco, seeing the little boy in him for the fist time in a long time. The innocence in his eyes had been gone for a long time, but it was here now, she could see in his face that he needed her and he was not afraid to ask for her comfort. She stroke his blond hair in a motherly way and grasped his hand, taking him to the kitchen.

As Draco calmly sipped his chamomile tea, he let the heat of the first sip slide down his throat and spread across his chest and down his arms until it reached his fingertips. He smiled at his mother weakly- seeing the urge to say something lingering on her face.

"Yes, mother?" he said smiling.

"Draco" she started cautiously. "Who's Hermione?"


	5. Aftermath

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, it was hard to get motivated. I don't have a song for this chapter- which is probably why it was so hard for me to get into it. I don't think this chapter is very good, but tell me what you think! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! And PLEASE give me some ideas of what you think should happen, or if you think of a good song for this chapter! I need inspiration and I'm looking to you guys for help! There's only a few of you but I LOVE YOU! Very helpful, you lot are. Okay sorry I'm ranting... enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the borrow in the arms of Harry and Ron, staring at the floor- she couldn't find the will to look anywhere else, still weak from the emotional toils of her nightmare. When they walked her into her room and rested her on her bed, the boys slowly backed away- cautious to see if she was stable enough yet to sit up on her own. She was. With even more caution, Ron spoke.<p>

"Hermione…"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said through her weak sobs.

"Maybe it will make you feel better if we-" Harry started to suggest. Hermione's eyes shot up to pierce his green ones.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped, and then turned over in her bed and hugged her knees to her chest, and tried to stifle her cries. She was so over all this crying- she was getting tired of it. '_How rediculous' _she thought _to be sobbing over such a foul human being as Malfoy. _

"Alright…" Harry gave up, and him and Ron got up her to leave her to herself.

"wait.." she barely spoke "can one of you stay here, in case… you know" her voice was weak and afraid- something she hated to feel.

"Yeah, we'll both stay here all night Hermione" Ron spoke up bravely. "I'll go get our blankets and such." He left the room and came back a few moments later with things for him and Harry to sleep on the floor with.

Harry and Ron set up their 'beds' on the floor as close to Hermione's bed as possible. Only a few moments had passed and evil thoughts invaded Hermione's mind. The darkness of the dream took over, her own screams echoed around her head, the green flash, that awful cackle, it all came rushing into her like it couldn't wait to torture her again as soon as she had closer her eyes. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around around herself, trying as hard as she could to cast the thoughts out, but they lingered and only grew stronger. That mysterious mist began to spread across her mind again, but before it could envelop her and unwillingly throw her back into her nightmare world- her eyes shot open and she drew in a cold and shaky breath.

"Harry?… Ron?..." she wimpered.

"Were still here Hermione" Harry reassured her.

"I- I can't sleep"

"Yeah. Me neither" Ron lied. He got up, sacrificing sleep for his best friend. Harry on the other hand was tired, and he hesitated before he too got up and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione slid off her bed and on to the floor with Ron and Harry. They sat there in silence, only because the boys were too scared to approach Hermione about her dream again. She noticed the awkward silence and spoke to break it.

"I'm scared…" she began "if I fall asleep the dream will…come back" terror was still there on her face, and behind it was a clear look of impatience. She was upset with herself for being so vulnerable about the dream.

"It's alright" Harry spoke calmly "we'll stay up and distract you tonight" he smiled. "And then see if we can get our hands on some Dreamless Sleep Potion once we get to school."

"Alright" she breathed.

The awkward silence came back, but nor for long.

"Hermione… I know you really don't want to talk about it, but it always makes _me_ feel better when I talk about _my_ nightmares"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it! That is final!" her voice was close to that of Mrs. Weasley's shrieks.

"All right" Harry gave up, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know" she said, slightly frustrated "lets talk about school!" she said as her face lit up.

"We always talk about school Hermione!" Ron complained.

"Well what else is there to talk about?" Hermione gave him a look. Harry and Ron shrugged and they began talking about school and what was to come, which lead into many other topics and conversations that they talked about through the night. Not once bringing up Malfoy or Hermione's strange dreams of him.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes went wide at his mother's question, and he had a sudden loss for words. His mouth just hung open, and he felt like an idiot, but it was a few moments before he could bring himself to speak. He clenched his jaw shut hard and did his best to cover up his shock.<p>

"No one. Why."

"Well you screamed her name in your dream. Draco, I'm really worried about you- perhaps you should go to school a bit late this year until we sort out this problem of yours. We don't want you having these nightmares at Hogwarts!"

"Don't be ridiculous" he spat. "I'm not going to school late just because of some silly dream and some stupid sleep walking." However, the idea of screaming Granger's name in his sleep in the Slytherin dorms wasn't something he was too keen of either.

"Well, at least tell me about these dreams. Perhaps they mean-"

"They don't mean anything!" He said a bit too loud, because he knew he was lying to himself.

"Very well." She purred as she eyed him nervously. "I will have Severus prepare you some Dreamless Sleep Potion for school- that should take care of your dreams." When she said this Draco got up, took a deep breath of relief, and made his way back to his room "but Draco- once you get up tomorrow, you will be telling me more about this dream. I really am very worried." Her eyes were sharp and demanding- but the fleck of worry in them made Draco's stomach churn. For he knew that when a mother as smart and level headed as his own was worried- it was for good reason.

His dreams were getting to him. They were starting to interfere with his real life- and he had a gut wrenching feeling that they would only get worse. Before the thought of facing Granger in school after these dreams could infest Draco's mind- he got up swiftly and started walking towards his room.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to bed"

"But… what if the dreams return?"

"They won't" About that, Draco wasn't sure. But he didn't want to talk to his mother anymore in fear of her getting too much information out of him- information that he didn't want to share.

Draco sulked up the stairs for what seemed like the hundredth time that week and laid in his bed with his hands as a pillow and stared up at the black, seemingly endless ceiling until sunlight made its way into his room.

In the morning, Draco skipped breakfast and another possible awkward set of questions from his mother, and went for a walk around the manor. Although he had wanted to ask his mother wether she had seen his wand or not, he decided against it.

His footsteps echoed through the drafty corridor as he walked swiftly towards the garden that took care of itself just below the east wing. Draco pressed his thumb into his temple, concentrating hard on getting a certain dream out of his head.

The image of his screams, the flash of green, the cold look in Granger's dead eyes, it didn't make any sense. He huffed. Surely, such events would make him react that way. If Granger died he would probably shrug it off.

If she died in front of his very eyes however, he would be disturbed- just as every other time he saw a muggle born die right in front of him. certainly, though, he wouldn't scream and run to her and cry over her dead body? Not only was that extremely out of his calm and collected character, but he just didn't care enough about Granger to do something like that. He didn't care about her at all.

Subconsciously picking up his pace, Draco thought harder and went deeper into his dream. There were so many questions invading his mind that he wanted to be answered, and patience is something that Draco lacked. His hands were jammed into his trouser pockets, his head was bowed low, his jaw locked.

Step after step, Draco's feet took him to- wait, where were his feet taking him? he snapped out of his trance and stopped dead as he saw where he was.

His feet had taken him here, to the last place he wanted to be, without him even realizing. The cold stone room sent a shiver down his spine, and the platinum hairs at the back of his neck stood up. Why was he so scared of this place? It was only a measly dream- who cares if it haunted him every night and made him sleep walk and sleep walk?

Draco shook his head fiercely as a faint, familiar purple mist appeared in the edges of his vision, but it was just his imagination. He took a deep, shaky breath and observed the room. Its walls were tall and cold and hard. Those three words, now that he though of it, one might use to describe Draco himself.

He shook the thought out of his head and continued searching the room for a trigger of some sort that would explain the dream or at least give it some sense. But something was missing- he knew it, he could feel it. There was a piece of this mysterious dream that he didn't have, a part of the dream that he had missed… or hadn't dreamed at all.

Then, the thought came to him. maybe, someone else had a hold of that missing piece of the dream. A throbbing headache and sweaty palms came to Draco as he realized who that person, that missing piece to this ridiculous dream, probably was.

"Brilliant" he muttered as he moved to walk out of the dream. But just as he was heading out, something caught his brilliant blue eyes. He walked over to the middle of the room and picked up his wand. He furrowed his eyebrows as he searched it- like maybe it would speak up and give him a clue to why it was out here in this room. He told himself he must have brought it with him in his sleep, shrugged it off and put the wand in his pocket.

While making his way to the garden, reminders of the dream seemed to be everywhere. Everywhere he looked- another thing made his mind go back to that god damned dream. Shaking his head each time, promising himself he would focus and not let the thoughts creep back in, did not work. They always found a way back into his head.

The overwhelming amount of green and the smell of flowers instantly calmed him. Such amounts of green could have reminded him of the green flash that takes over the room when the killing curse is used, this was a different kind of green, it was uplifting and refreshing. Draco smiled as he spotted a rose bush in the corner of the garden.

As he brought the flower to his nose, the intoxicating smell nearly lifted him off of his feet. The smell of a rose always calmed him- it made him forget his worries, the weight instantly relived from his shoulders. He picked the rose off the bush, and in its place grew another one. He tucked the rose in his back pocket and strode around the sanctuary.

When his hand landed accidentally on is wand however, an idea popped into his head.

He set his wand down on a table, stared at it and spoke the words _Prior Incantato _swiftly and clearly.

A sharp green light shot out of the end of his wand. The light hit the rose bush in the corner and Draco watched in terror as every rose on the bush wilted until they were all brown and sad. And dead.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	6. The Encounter

**This chapter is a bit longer, but this is what you have all been waiting for! I y'all like it! Please review and if you have any questions just inbox me!**

**I think I did pretty well with keeping everyone in character (except Draco- but really he's never in character in dramione fics) tell me if you think so too! Sorry about the little bit of Fremione in the beginning- I just couldnt resist! ;) hehehehe **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Ready to go?" Ginny yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Coming!" she said as she packed the last thing into her trunk, a copy of her favorite muggle book. Fred walked in her room and put a quick charm on her trunk so it floated down the stairs and delicately landed on the bottom.

"Thanks Fred" she said, as she tried to hide her blushing. She has always had a bit of a crush on Fred.

"No problem, Hermione" he said and he winked, trotting down the stairs as she followed.

She gushed, bit her lip to hold back a girlish squeal, and walked into the chaos of the Weasley's getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley was wrestling something into Harry's trunk as Harry stood their awkwardly, wondering if he should help, as Mrs. Weasley was running around franticly shouting orders.

"Ron and Ginny, get out of here with you're trunks if you're packed up. You're just taking up space. FRED! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU'RE TRUNKS! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE PACK-"

"We don't go to school anymore mum" said Fred.

"Yeah, only here to help." Said George

"Remember?" finished Fred.

"Oh, Merlin that's right. Sorry boys. Go outside and help your sister, I'm sure she's struggling with that heavy trunk of hers." Mrs. Weasley wiped the non existent sweat off her brow. Fred and George went outside to see Ginny already had her trunk secured in the muggle vehicle and was helping Ron with his. George laughed.

"Aw, look at ickle Ronnie get help from his big sister!"

"Shut up George! It's not my fault my little sister turned out to be a brute." Ron shouted. Ginny hit him in the arm and Ron gave a yelp and shot her a nasty look.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron complained. "Were gonna be late."

"Speaking of Hermione" Ginny started, speaking much quieter now. "What do you think that dream was about last night? Bloody terrifying if you ask me. Poor girl."

"Well, I would say it was about that git Malfoy" said George sarcastically.

"Yeah, judging by the way she was yelling about him." Fred added, raising his eyebrows. They all looked at Ron.

"What? You think she told me? Last night she refused to talk about it, I think it scared the shit out of her. But yeah, it was definitely about Malfoy. She's had dreams about him before. Dunno what was different about this one though- she wouldn't fess up. But it was definitely different; she's never reacted like that."

"Others?" Ginny said- wide eyed.

"I shouldn't say…." He said guiltily.

"Come on Ronnie!" said Fred. "Tell us!"

"Well shes just had these other dreams of Malfoy, in this creepy castle. All she remembers is Malfoy being tortured by the cruciatus curse." Ron stopped, fearing to say the rest of what Hermione had told him and Harry that night.

"Go on." Ginny saw right through him, and he grimaced as he said the rest.

"Well, she said that the dream was weird cause… well she was in the dream too. And when she saw Malfoy being tortured- she- she- she said that _in her dream_… it hurt her to see him like that. It was like she _cared_ about him… in the dream of course."

Fred and Ginny looked shocked, but George wasn't too surprised.

"That explains why she called him by his bloody first name last night. That really stumped me. I've never heard her call him… what's his first name again?"

"Draco." Ron said with disgust. Fred and George snorted at his name, and Ginny sniggered. Just then, Harry and Hermione came out of the burrow all ready to go.

"What are you Weasleys whispering about?" Harry called out with a smile. They all turned around swiftly, looking a bit suspicious. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Plans for our new shop" Fred covered up. "Strictly Weasley business, sorry mate."

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley came out after them.

"Alright everyone, lets move along. Don't want to miss the train now do we?" Mr. Weasley pushed everyone towards the strange vehicle as Fred and George fit in Harry and Hermione's trunks.

What seemed like minutes later, Hermione was woken up by Ginny. They had already arrived at Kings Cross station. She huffed as she got her things out- frustrated that her nap had barely felt like anything, but thankful that she didn't dream again while in the car. On the other side of platform 9 ¾ the chaos of all the parents had a hint of worry this time. This year Hogwarts was undoubtedly less safe. Mr. Weasley gave her a smile and a pat on the back, Mrs. Weasley pulled her in for a rib squeezing hug, and passed her off to Fred and George. Both the twins gave her a good hug, and Hermione nearly died when Fred added a kiss on the cheek at the end of his hug. So smitten from Fred's gesture, Hermione didn't notice the pole in front of her and ran smack into it. She could hear the unmistakable shriek of laughter of Pansy Parkinson a few meters away, and frowned as she waved goodbye to the Weasley family and walked onto the train with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Bye, Hermione!" Said Fred loudly, waving to her with a goofy smile on his face, he winked at her again.

Several meters away, Narcissa Malfoy, who was watching her son with silent fervor heard the name again- Hermione. She snapped her head to her left where she heard the name coming from and spotted one of those Weasleys waving dumbly. Her blue eyes followed his line of vision and landed on a Gryffindor with rather curly hair and confidence in her step. She knew who that was, that was a friend of Harry Potter's, both Lucius and Draco had complained about her often. That girl was a mudblood, so why was Draco dreaming of her? Narcissa was confused beyond belief, which is something she hated to feel. She felt sick to her stomach, and hurried back home to write a owl to her son, demanding him to explain everything.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their own booth in the back and Ginny sat with her new boyfriend. Ron rolled his eyes and grimaced as he eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"Ron leave her alone, she really likes him and you're not going to mess this up for her."

"Oh and what will you do about it? Run into another pole?"

"That was an accident! I had my mind on other things…"

"Like my brother?"

"What? Ron-"

"Hermione, please. I saw him give you that extra little kiss when saying goodbye. Little prat, I told him not to…" but Ron stopped abruptly when Harry elbowed him in the side.

"Told him not to what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, never mind you two. I need to catch up on sleep. I don't want to be groggy on the first day of classes." She said as she adjusted herself to rest. "Don't bother me"

But just as she said that, a tall blonde appeared at their door and slid it open.

"Get out of here Malfoy." Ron snapped, narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin.

Hermione had her eyes closed, but as soon as she heard the name, they shot open and she tried to ignore the nightmare standing in front of her. Harry shot her a cautious look, and saw her eyed wide in terror, face as pale as Draco's. Hermione stiffened, her heart began to race. Scenes from the nightmare flew back into her mind- the green flash, Mafloy's dead body, her sobs, that awful shriek…

"Relax weasel, I'm just as thrilled to be here as you are. I need to speak to Granger- its about prefect duties."

Hermione's head shot up and her wide eyes landed on his face. The pain that she felt in the dream pulsed through her veins and she could feel her palms start to get sweaty. Memories and images from the dream flew past her eyes now. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend he wasn't here- but there was no escaping him. Just Malfoy's presence sent her heart rate unnaturally high, made her break out in sweat, and made her want to retch. It also seemed, that whenever he was near, that mist started to invade her mind- and this might've frightened her more than his cold glare.

"Come on Granger, I'm not going to do anything to you. Lets just get this over with." Tired of waiting, Draco reached over and grabbed Hermione by the forearm and pulled her out of her seat.

His touch sent her into a whirlwind of panic. She wanted desperately for him to let go, to pull herself off of him, but she was still frozen in helpless shock and fear.

"You get your hand off her!" Ron shouted. But just as he got up, something that seemed like a shifting charm pushed him back in the seat, but no wand was out anywhere.

Ron looked in shock at Harry.

"Did he just…?" Harry started.

"I didn't know he could do that." Ron said, still a bit stunned.

Draco sat her down violently in an empty cart and the door slammed shut on its own. The loud sound of the door shutting ripped Hermione out of her trance and she quickly composed herself and looked at Draco, doing her best to hold back the countless emotions she was feeling at the moment, all the while being on alert for anything Malfoy might try to pull. Draco sat across from her, elbows resting on his knees, brows furrowed.

"What is it Malfoy, I've got to catch up on sleep." She said irritably.

"I bet you do." He said with a smirk that had a hint of knowing, and something else, in it. Hermione bit her lip nervously at this comment. A surge of fear shot up her spine. Did he know? No, there was no way he knew about the dreams. He couldn't have. He took out his wand and shot a silencing spell around the cart. Then he tucked his wand away.

"Have you been dreaming about me, Granger?"

He said the words with such grace and ease that it sent shockwaves of icy shivers up and down her spine. His smirk had turned into a truly evil one, and Hermione's eyes went back to wide and terrified. Her heart wanted to jump out of her chest and run away, and she wanted to run too. She couldn't breathe, and she got up to try and run out of the cart but the door wouldn't budge and Hermione was thrust back into her seat.

Draco's wand, however; was still tucked neatly in his pocket.

Hermione stood there in her seat, still frozen, eyes still wide, completely lost. She was so bewildered that it hadn't even occurred to her that Draco hadn't called her a mudblood yet. When she did snap out of her terrifying and overwhelmed haze however- she did notice that Draco was being rather polite and reasonable. This was unlike him.

"I'll take that as a yes." His tone got much more serious and concerned, his face now inches from hers. "You're not the only one who's been having strange dreams about their least favorite person of the opposite sex." He said, barely a whisper, but a harsh one.

Hermione retracted from her position and stared at Malfoy for a long time. The emotions were still running through her, the emotions from the dream, but if he could hold them back, so could she.

"Wha-Wha- How." She stopped, took a deep breath and tried again. "You- How- What about- But- Um…." She cursed herself and he just ignored her pathetic attempts.

"Yes. No matter how much I hate to admit, you have been in my dreams lately. And these aren't any old dreams, Granger. I want to stop having these bloody dreams, and I want to stop it now. Since you seem to be having dreams of me, your going to tell me just what these dreams are about, and then I'll see how I can fix my problem. If all goes well, I can stop my dreams and you…well you're on your own."

"_On my own_? Oh no, no, no Malfoy. If you want me to share my dreams with you, you have to share you're dreams with me so we can _both_ work on this _together. _That way we can get this over with faster. And I don't care what you say because we are not 'on our own' on this. This is something we need to fix together. I know the idea sounds repulsing, trust me it is, but we're the two highest in the class so it shouldn't take us too long to figure it out."

Draco glared at her with a clenched jaw for a long time, then finally spoke.

"You keep saying things like 'we' and 'us' and 'together' and 'our'…. And I don't like it." Hermione rolled her eyes "but I suppose you are right. 'we' need to fix this 'together'" he said the words like they were a bitter taste in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, you first then" he said.

"What? No way, you go first. You're the one who captured me and brought me in here."

"But you're the one who had the idea of sharing dreams. Besides, ladies always go first." He smirked again and Hermione gave up as she remembered how stubborn Slytherins were, and how much she hated Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but did I just head you refer to me as a lady?"

"Just go" he said coldly.

"Fine. In the beginning, it was just you getting tortured in some cold, dusty old stone room, and me… me… I was… well in the dream I was _worried_ about you. It was like, when I saw you being tortured there, it was like I _actually cared_ about you. It was like I loved you." She gulped back the vomit, and continued on. "but then last night… "

And at these words Draco nearly jumped out of his seat. His blue eyes had been studying her as she told the dream, but when she said this, his eyes shot open.

"You had a dream last night too?"

"Yes! Did you?"

"I- It's not my turn to tell yet! Plus you are awful at telling you're dream. You need to go into full detail. Tell me everything you remember."

Hermione looked at him for a long time. That moment in her dream when Draco smiled at her flashed across her mind, and she decided to trust him. it would probably be a huge mistake, but she went ahead.

"Last night's was different. It started out normally. There was the purple mist as usual, an-"

"You had the mist?" Draco suddenly interrupted, his eyes wide.

"Yes. And you know what else I had in my dream? No one butting in!" Hermione scolded. Draco gave her a cruel sneer and she went on.

"Anyways, there was the mist. I'm not sure what it means, but I know it's important. It's there every time- like it starts the dream or something. Then, then the nightmare actually starts. I'm in this dark, long corridor, with exceptionally cold and grey looking stones. I'm looking for something, or… someone." Hermione gulped and looked up at Malfoy- who was listening probably harder to her than he ever had. "I was looking for you, and I desperately wanted to find you, it was like my life depended on it. Then, at the end of the seemingly endless corridor- I see a red light, a red flash of light. And I know, somehow I know, that you are at the other end of the corridor being tortured. I started running, sprinting more like, towards you. I don't know about you, Malfoy, but the… the… emotions that I was feeling in that dream felt very, very real. It was frightening how real they felt. I was so scared for you, my heart was beating through my chest, it all felt so real. It was awful. Um, so I was running toward you- to try and save you I suppose? I kept running, I got closer and I could see you, you had obviously been tortured. But when I was about five feet away, before I could get to you, green took over the whole scene and you… you… you were killed. The pain I felt then, it was unbearable. I screamed for you, I ran over to your body and cried. I was sobbing and screaming and-" she stopped "and then I woke up and I was outside of the burrow, that's where the Weasleys live, in the middle of the night. I must have gotten up and sleepwalked, all the way to the front of their house. I think I was sleep talking too"

"Merlin, this is bad."

"What?"

"You sleepwalked. Have you ever sleepwalked in your life? Is it a normal thing for you?"

"No, I'm usually a very calm sleeper. You?"

"I'm known to mumble in my sleep, but never get up and walk around."

"Brilliant." She said sarcastically. Hermione really wanted out of there. Although she was getting better at hiding it, being so close to Malfoy for this long not only made her sick, but a very unexpected but strong fear buzzed around inside of her. "Can I go now? I'm sure that once we get to school we can ask… someone for help"

"Very well. Au revoir, Granger." He said with a smirk on his face, looking all too pleased with himself."

"What is wrong with you?'

"Nothing, I'm absolutely fine." He said, smirking again.

"Wait! You didn't tell me about your dream!" she turned to face him directly now and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fess up."

He frowned. Draco had almost gotten away with it, but the mudblood had to screw it up. "My dream was exactly like yours, except the roles were switched." He shrugged, and smirked again "Now, you can leave."

"Did I smile at you just before I died?" Hermione said, glaring at Draco with mean intentions. She knew this would get him. She knew this would make him spill.

"Excuse me?"

"In my dream, just before you died, you smiled at me. Not a devilish smirk like you had on a few seconds ago, a real genuine smile."

"Smiled? That's ridiculous. I would never _smile_ at _you._"

"And do you really think I would ever care as much about your wellbeing as I did in my dream? These dreams are obviously very unrealistic, Malfoy."

Draco just scowled at her, and then spoke, but in a way like he was forced to speak or he would die. "You didn't smile at me. But you did say something…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You said 'It's alright' like I needed comfort or something. And next thing you were dead." His eyes were ice blue now, and his face stoic. Hermione bit her lip.

"and then…"

"And then I killed my aunt." He said, jaw audibly claming shut.

"You-you-you _what_?"

"I killed my aunt Bellatrix. She is the one who killed you in the dream, so I killed her. My dream was set in my manor, and I assume your dream was too, based on your description. Did you kill anyone in your dream?"

"Wha- no." Hermione eyed Draco very cautiously, as if he was a bomb about to go off. And based on the way he held in his feelings, he probably was. For the first time in a long time, Hermione was actually scared of Draco. His confession worried her, and she decided that she had enough information on their dream for today. She got up and made her way to the door, and stopped just before she opened it.

"I'm going back to Ron and Harry. Get some sleep, Malfoy."

She looked down at him, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and left.

Draco sat there quietly for a few moments, thinking about what had just happened. Granger had a dream about him he had died in it- just like she had died in his, it was set in his home- just like his, she had felt incredible pain and longing throughout the dream- just as he did.

And if he was correct, she was still trying to hold back those emotions from the world; the pain felt fresh and raw every time she woke from the nightmare; and she was scared of having the dream every time she feel asleep- just like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it!<strong>

**There will be more coming from Narcissa and the Malfoy house- did you like the idea of Narcissa seeing Hermione at the platform? Well be sure to thank music saves my soul94 it was all her idea! thanks dear 3 much love! anyways, **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Mothers letter

**WOW 30 reviews! Never thought I would get that much! Thank you all times a million! They really inspire me!**

**Here's the next part! I know its a lot shorter, but I just stopped at a place I thought would be a good place to stop. Hope you like it! **

**Please tell me what you think in a review! They mean a lot! **

**If you have any ideas, please tell me! I am very open minded and I would love some suggestions :)**

* * *

><p>"I swear, if I go in there and Malfoy has done <em>anything<em> to Hermione…" Ron warned.

"Malfoy wouldn't touch her, he's not that stupid. He's second in class to Hermione remember?"

"All the more reason to hurt her! Harry he's a Slytherin! They don't like loosing."

"He's also a Malfoy. And he's got a reputation to hold."

Ron scowled, crossed his arms, and sat there moping for several minutes. He tried to not focus on the awful and hurtful things Malfoy was saying to Hermione, she would probably be coming out any moment now crying and swearing Draco to hell where he belonged. But Hermione didn't come out. It had been nearly ten minutes, and now even Harry was beginning to get restless and worried about their best friend.

"What do you 'spose Malfoy is saying to her? Its been an awfully long time- just for talking bout prefect duties"

"Yeah. I'm worried about her. Who knows how she's gonna react with Malfoy around after those nightmares she been having." Ron paused, then gasped. "Do you think he knows?"

"No. No way. How could he know?" However, Harry gave a nervous glance to the door of their cart. Now they both were anxious.

"Hey! I think I've got a pair of Fred and George's extendable ears in here!" Ron reached inside his bag and pulled out a pair of extendable ears.

"Brilliant!" Harry's eyes lit up and they both sat up to listen in on Hermione and Malfoy's conversation. Ron sneaked up to their cart and placed the ear next to it, giving Harry the thumbs up. Then he tip toed back to Harry and they listened.

There was silence, and Ron and Harry traded nervous expressions. Then they heard Hermione-

'_I'm going back to Ron and Harry. Get some sleep, Malfoy'_

Harry snapped the string as he tried to pull it towards him, and Hermione tripped on the ear as she left the cart.

"What the- oh my god." Her eyes widened in fear as she recognized the joke toy and her head snapped around, looking for a pair of identical smiles and ginger hair- or depending on what they heard, a pair of matching shocked faces and two gaping mouths.

"Fred! George! Where are you hiding!" She shrieked, a second year Hufflepuff gave her a strange look. Things began to add up in her head then. Firstly, Fred and George weren't even in school anymore. Second, Ron was their brother- and it was easy for him to get his hands on such things. She stormed into Ron and Harry's cart and found the two of them on the floor, faces redder than Ron's hair.

"YOU TWO!" she sucked in her breath before she screamed at them. Too avoid more stares, she stepped into the cart and put a silencing spell around it.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU HEARD! NOW!" she didn't usually yell like this when she was angry, but when mixed in with fear and utter embarrassment- she couldn't hold it in.

"Hermione, relax. All we heard you say was goodbye…" Harry spoke cautiously, holding his hands up like he was at wand point.

"Y-yeah. You just told Malfoy to 'get some sleep'. That's all we heard I swear. Are you alright Hermione?"

"NO! I'M BLOODY SCARED OUT OF MY WITS!" Hermione finally collapsed onto her knees and started crying. Without a doubt, her friends picked her up and placed her on the seat, caressing her the whole time. Looking out of her curtain of messy hair and blurred vision from the tears- she could still see the looks on Ron and Harry's faces. She sighed, wiped her tears, sat up strait, and confessed her whole dream to them. However, she did not dare tell them about what she and Malfoy talked about- not knowing how they would react to that.

Several doors down, Malfoy was sitting in his cart alone as he did every year. He kept Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherin gang close by in case he got bored, but he usually liked to spend the train ride alone. As he rode alone with just his thoughts, he decided to follow Granger's advice and get some rest. He transformed his robes into a pillow and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

Far away, at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was writing her son a letter in dark green ink. Although she was confused and slightly upset- she still managed to write the letter in the most beautiful script Draco had seen.

_My Dear Draco, _

_I hope the train ride went well, do tell Miss Parkinson I give her my regards. However, this letter is of serious importance. There is no time to dribble drabble. Today while dropping you off at the station I heard a familiar name being called by one of those wretched Weasleys. It was the name 'Hermione'. Do you recognize that name, Draco? Of course you do, for you have only been screaming her name in your sleep for the past two weeks. Thanks to that no good ginger, I now know who this 'Hermione' is. She is that mudblood friend of Harry Potters, isn't she. Yes, I know. I know you don't want me to know but there is little you can keep from your own mother- especially one as sharp as me- you should know that by now Draco. I want you to explain to me your dreams. You will tell me what is going on in that head of yours when you sleep young man, and you will explain to me every detail. Why is it that you are dreaming of that girl? If you have any relationship with her at all, you are going to tell me right now. Please trust me when I saw I will understand, or at least I will understand more that your father would. However, if you decide to be the rebellious little Slytherin you think you are and completely ignore my request- I will kindly forbid Severus to make any Dreamless Sleep Potion for you and you can deal with dreaming about a mudblood Gryffindor in the Slytherin dorms. Seeing as how I know you do not wish that to happen, I would suggest you follow my orders and owl me immediately about that dream. I know it may seem harsh my boy, but it is for the best. You know I care very much about you, and I am deeply worried. Please Draco. You are all I have left. _

_Your loving mother, Narcissa Malfoy_

She folded it gently, tied it neatly with a black ribbon, and sent it to Hogwarts. A few hours later when Draco would arrive in his dorm room he would find this letter laying on his bed. Waiting for him. Little did he know this would be one of the most terrifying owls he would receive in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL i hope you guys liked Narcissa's sassy letter. ;) Please tell me what you all think! I would love to hear from you! Sorry again that it was so short! Hopefully there will be more soon! Love you all!<strong>

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :) **


	8. Out Of Character

**Here is the new chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, ideas are brewing in my head- and I think you all will love them! While writing this chapter I listened to a lot of Mumford and Sons and Bon Iver so... **

**This chapter is still a bit short, it will be a while before I write another long one, but anyways.. please share your thoughts after! I LOVE hearing from you guys. Oh, and just a warning... some of the characters may be a bit... OOC if you know what I mean ;)**

* * *

><p>Finally, Hermione was safe insider her Gryffindor common room. Something about the red and gold interior comforted her, and the oversized chairs she spent many nights doing homework in were just as comfy as she remembered. Thoughts still invaded her mind. Draco was so <em>polite<em> today on the train. It was extremely uncharacteristic for any Slytherin, and especially him.

Perhaps it was a forced politeness due to his desperation to stop his dreaming of her. What was she talking about? Of course it was forced! Malfoy would never _dream_ of being polite unless he had to. Although he did dream of Hermione, and that is rather peculiar itself. Hermione paced back and forth, barefoot on the soft warm carpet that stretched across the room.

As she continued to pace, she raised her hands up to her mouth and started biting her nails nervously which was something very out of character for her. Hermione told Harry and Ron everything- but the conversation between Draco and her is something she planned on keeping a secret forever. Also, Hermione hated Malfoy, she hated him so much, but she never felt this scared of him until now. Hermione wasn't sacred of very many people.

And she hated feeling scared of him because that is probably exactly what he wanted, but she couldn't help it. Whenever he was around -a sharp pain, and an unexplainable fear of him, hit her in the chest. In his presence- cold sweats broke out over her forehead and her eyes grew wide in terror. She didn't know why, but whenever Draco was around, she got the feeling that her life was in danger. But before she could make any sense of this fear, Neville Longbottom appeared from the boys dormitories. He looked worn and tired- but just as friendly as always.

"Hullo Hermione!"

"Oh! Neville! Hi there, good to see you, it really is. I mean I saw you on the train … So I suppose… but its different here in the common room… well its just good to see you" she finished awkwardly. Clearly her nerves were taking greater toll than she expected. It had always been easy to talk to Neville, but now it seemed impossible to talk to anyone. Suddenly Luna Lovegood appeared what seemed like out of thin air and stared dreamily at Hermione with her head tilted like a confused dog.

"Are you alright Hermione? It seems like something is bothering you"

Just as Hermione was about to ask her rudely why she would think such things (although they were true), Luna spoke again as if she had read her mind.

"You never chew your nails" she said simply, smiling almost smugly, like she knew.

Hermione was never very fond of Luna- but she did have to admit she was rather observant and insightful. She forced a smile at Luna. Perhaps she could try being nice to the girl.

"I'm fine, thank you Luna."

"Very well. I should get going" she kissed Neville on the cheek, and just before she reached the door, she turned and looked at Hermione "you look awfully tired Hermione, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, that's likely" said Hermione sarcastically. She didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. Yet another out of character thing Hermione did in this past hour.

"Why? Bad dreams?" Luna said. Hermione's heart nearly stopped, and her jaw flew open. She quickly shut it however, and snapped at Luna.

"How are you even allowed in here _Lovegood_? You're a Ravenclaw." Hermione and Neville were surprised at the sharpness in her voice. And… had she just called Luna by her surname?

Luna, however, was completely unfazed.

"It's a new rule to promote House Unity. Surely you knew that Hermione? Wow you must really be out of it." Luna giggled, and then she was gone. So many emotions were building up in Hermione, and she wasn't sure which one to express, so she choose the one she was most known for. She threw down the butterbeer she was having and stomped up stairs to her room, where she could cry uncontrollably in private.

Nevilla stood shocked. Glancing back between the door and the shattered sticky mess on the ground. Had he missed something?

"Scorgify" he whispered, and the mess cleaned itself up.

* * *

><p>Since Crabbe and Goyle had got off the train and were too far ahead of him, Draco had to walk down to the dungeons alone, which he didn't normally like. It made him feel like the year was going to be a lonely one. When he finally arrived in his dormitories, his things were already placed by his dark green four poster bed. He was about flop onto the inviting sheets when he noticed a letter laying on his bed, and he stopped before he sat on it. As soon as he opened it however, he wished he had sat on it.<p>

It was a letter from his mother.

It wasn't just any old letter however. As his eyes scanned the page and read over the word, his heart skipped a beat and he stammered back. Luckily the bed was there to catch him. He sat motionless as he continued to stare at the word, the name. It was just there, so simply, like it meant nothing, but it meant everything. It as mocking him.

'_Hermione_'. The letters were there in his mothers perfect handwriting.

She knew. His mother knew who he had been dreaming about. She knew exactly who he has been dreaming about- she knew who she was friends with and she knew what she was.

'_She is that mudblood friend of Harry Potters, isn't she.' _

And as he continued to read the letter, his heart sank lower and lower and the urge to vomit all over the paper grew higher and higher. Specific words and sentences stuck out to him, and stung more than the rest, but either way the letter had the overall effect of dread.

'_If you have any relationship with her at all, you are going to tell me right now.' _

Draco scoffed at this assumption. Him with Granger? That's hilarious. No, its not even funny. It's _disgusting_. He kept on reading.

'_Please trust me when I say I will understand, or at least I will understand more that your father would'_ His slight amusement was whisked away, however, at that statement. He knew this to be true. If his father knew, surely Draco would be beaten.

His mother wanted to know everything, and she was sure Draco would tell her. Just as he was thinking of ways to destroy the letter and pretend it never existed, he read a bone chillingly cruel sentence in his mothers elegant yet unforgiving handwriting. As he read it, he could just hear her voice in his head saying it to him sharply, but calmly.

'_However, if you decide to be the rebellious little Slytherin you think you are and completely ignore my request- I will kindly forbid Severus to make any Dreamless Sleep Potion for you and you can deal with dreaming about a mudblood Gryffindor in the Slytherin dorms.'_

At this, he groaned and threw himself on the bed. He knew now that he had to reply back with information. He read the rest of the letter with a nervous frown and nearly laughed at the last three words.

'_Your loving mother'_

Loving? Bullocks. However, he knew his mother loved him. He knew how much he meant to her. It wasn't until he finished reading the letter that he noticed a sentence he must have overlooked.

'_Please Draco. You are all I have left_.' This sent chills down his spine. It must mean that she no longer trusts or cares for Lucius- and vice versa. A spring of empathy shot through him, only for a moment, and then he threw the letter down and picked up a quill and parchment out of his trunk. Might as well get this out of the way.

_Dear Mother, _

_Damn those filthy Weasleys. If he'd only kept his bloody mouth shut…_

_You were right. I am stubborn mother, and I was planning on ignoring the letter, but I am not stupid. Nor are you. You have given me no other choice, and I can't argue with that. I will tell you about the wretched dream, but not now. You must have patience mother, which I know is hard for you. I promise I will tell you when I have the time and energy for at the moment I am much in need of a nap. And you are most likely much in need of a cup of tea judging by your letter. You know that if I was at home I would make you one of my famously wicked cups of chamomile, but I'm stuck here at this school. I love you very much, never doubt that. Even if you torture me with your nosiness and overprotective nature_

_Love Draco. _

This was not the end of Draco's problems however. As he walked out of the slytherin common room with the letter safely concealed in his robes, he didn't notice a certain dark skinned Slytherin watching him intently.

Blaise Zabini stared at Draco as he crossed the room, only able to infiltrate his mind momentarily and catch one thought. 'Its all his fault, filthy blood traitor ginger fuck. its his fault my mother knows about this bloody dream.' Zabini chuckled at the rude thought on Weasley, but his amusement ceased when he heard that last thought. 'its all his fault my mother knows about this bloody dream'. Now, Zabini was smirking again, thinking of a plan to torture Draco into telling him about this 'dream'.

As Draco walked toward the owlry, he of course ran into none other than the younger, dumber Weasley. He didn't bother to make a comment, for he didn't want any fuss, but he did give Ron the nastiest and most disgusted look he had in his whole career at Hogwarts. After he passed, Ron turned to Harry.

"Is it just me, or was that glare from Malfoy more mean than usual."

"Who knows." Harry shrugged. "Everyone says he's been rather out of character lately."

* * *

><p><strong>Done with that! So how'd you guys like it? Did anyone like Draco's letter, or Luna's badassery? lol. I just love writing about Narcissa and Draco- I love their relationship :) I wish to have a son one day that loves me as much as Draco loves Narcissa and vice versa. Blah, I'm ranting. <strong>

**Please review! Tell me what you think about anything and everything! It makes my day to hear your opinions! :) **

**Also, I'm thinking of making Luna and Hermione good friends.. you guys like this idea?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Another Dream

Harry awoke with his scar prickling, and he furrowed his eyebrows. This happened all the time now, and he was used to it. There was tightness in his chest, and he thought about the dream he had just woken up from. It was the same as usual, but there was one scene in it this time- a split second of a scene, but still it was there nonetheless, burned into his brain. The image that flashed for a short moment across his mind in the dream was of Hermione clutching onto Malfoy. She was just holding him, her fingers nearly clasped to his shirt, like her life was in danger.

"Brilliant." He muttered. He couldn't believe he was put into this Draco-Hermione dream situation too. A groan escaped his mouth when he realized he would have to tell Hermione. The sooner the better.

Harry stepped into his slippers, threw on his robe and made his way to the girls' dormitories. He knocked on the door once.

"Hermione?" he said.

"What is it, Harry?" she croaked. He knew she would be up.

"Can I come in?"

There was a silence, where Hermione was clearly hesitating to let him in, and then Harry heard footsteps and the sound of a door unlocking. Before Harry could smile, or say hello, or hug her, she turned her face away from him and walked swiftly back to her bed and crawled into it. she curled up into a ball.

"Hermione?" she hid her face under the covers now. Harry sat on the edge of her bed and slowly peeled the covers away from her face. She looked him in his green eyes and tried to smile, but it was weak. Harry could see the puffy redness in her eyes and he knew, he knew she hadn't got any sleep that night.

"Hermione! Oh, I'm sorry"

"Its alright" she said sharply "What is it Harry?"

"Oh I just wanted to check on you…"

"Really?" she had a look of doubt on her delicate face.

"Well… I really need to tell you something"

"Shoot"

"I had a dream…"

At those words, Hermione's face morphed into a state of slight panic and she seemed to brace herself for the worst. It was as if that word -'dream' scared her more than anything. It was as if every time she heard it her mind went back to that awful nightmare she had just nights ago.

"It was the same as usual… except for one part. You were in it, just for a split second…" Harry started cautiously. Hermione just stared at him, gripping her blankets, waiting for what she knew would come. Harry was still surprised sometimes at how much Hermione could infer just from expressions and body language. "You were with Malfoy…" his name made her cringe, she sucked in a breath. "The image just flashed across my mind momentairily- you holding onto him… clutching to him for dear life it seemed."

Hermione was furiously biting her lip now, trying hard not to cry, as she still held in her breath waiting for more bad news.

"That's it." Harry reassured.

A deep, heavy breath escaped her lips and the wall she was putting up tumbled. She released her emotions for at least the third time that week on Harry and cried into his shoulder.

"I hate this! I'm so tired of dreaming about him. And now you too! Why is this happening! Why Harry!" she cried into his ear, her voice raspy from lack of sleep due to sobbing and screaming the night before. Harry had never felt so awful for being unable to answer a question in his life. He felt the hope drain out of him and his friend as he said solemnly "I don't know, Hermione, I don't know"

"I told you to leave it and stay out of my bloody mind Zabini!" Draco yelled.

After he returned from the Owlry, Blaise had stopped him just before he reached the safety of his dormitory and questioned him about the letter and, much to Draco's chagrin, the dream.

"Come on, Draco. Just tell me about the dream, it can't be that bad." Blaise said. Something about the way he smiled suggested that he knew it _was_ that bad, and he had said that just to bother Draco.

"Fine!" Draco yelled again, now facing the dark skinned wizard. He knew he would lie. There was no way he would tell Blaise who he was really dreaming about. "I had a dream that I had made a mistake and got my whole family killed, does that satisfy your need to watch others suffer, Zabini?" He spat the last word with so much venom that it sounded like the greatest insult a man could ever give.

Blaise just smiled, thinking he was successful in pestering Draco until he revealed his secret, and turned to make way to his own room.

Draco sighed a sigh of relief as the door to his room shut. Crabbe and Goyle were already fast asleep, snoring like trolls, so he was finally left alone to think in peace.

He played scenes from the dream over and over again in his head, and although an unfamiliar pain invaded his body every time he thought of the dream, he was determined to solve the mystery of it. the cold floor of his manor, Hermione's dying words, him killing his aunt, it didn't add up. Why would he be dreaming of this? Most of the time Draco's dreams were silly and he usually forgot them before the day ended, but this one was impossible to forget. No matter how much he wanted to, the images would never leave his mind. Why did it have to be Granger of all people? Why couldn't it have been Pansy, or Astoria, or even Lovegood for fucks sake, but Granger? That, of all questions, was the one he was most irritated about being unable to answer. So he made a promise to himself that first thing tomorrow he would find Granger again and drag her to Snape's to see if he could help rid of this horrid situation.


	10. The Potion Proposes a Problem

When Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, she could sense that Malfoy was already there. His arrogance leaked from Snape's office.

"There may be, however; a few side effects. Slight ones, but still." Snape said.

"Like?" Hermione said

"Well, for example, Miss Granger" he paused. "Instead of the intense and unexplained fear you feel whenever Mister Malfoy is near- you will feel… safe in his presence."

Hermione gawked at his extreme accuracy in how she felt when Draco was near. Either he knew this potion and its effects very well, or he practiced legimency. Probably both

"and Draco, instead of you wanting desperately to just get her out of your life." He paused again and looked at Hermione, not taking his eyes off her. "you will feel as if you simply cannot live without her." Snape said this in such a morbid tone, that it sent chills down Hermione's spine. Draco's eyes widened as he interjected.

"That sounds like a bloody love potion!"

"The effects are slight, Draco, it will barely be noticeable."

"If you think I'm gonna take some love potion to reverse this, then you're mad Snape!"

"The question you have to ask yourself is…" he paused again. "is it worth it?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Draco and Hermione said harmoniously.

"Looks like you two have some things to work out… together" he said the last word in a sort of mocking tone that set Draco's teeth on edge. With one swish of his robe, he was in his potions closet, and away from them two.

As Hermione and Draco walked out of the room, Draco turned to her and snarled

"Of course you would want me to take that bloody love potion, Granger. You'd do anything for me to-"

"Just shut up Malfoy." She said irritably; and Hermione turned the corner swiftly towards her common room.

As Draco walked to his dorms alone, he grew very nervous. This potion would make him feel as if he needed Granger in order to live. Snape was wrong about how he felt about Granger at the moment, however. Merlin no, he did not love her, he did not even like her, but he didn't mind her. And he certainly didn't 'desperately want her out of his life'. He gulped nervously and adjusted his tie, trying not to think about how this would change the effects of the antidote. Would his feelings for her be heightened, more noticeable, more intense than Snape predicted? Draco cast these thoughts out as soon as he entered the Slytherin common room however, for his mate Blaise was rather ahead in his Legilimency lessons with Snape.


End file.
